


Caught

by leena_wayne



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Secretly dating is not easy, even less with the Wayne brothers around.





	Caught

Two years ago, you left Central City in order to blend in. no one would care about an orphan on the streets of Gotham, thing that would be breaking news in Central City. A year after arriving, you met Bruce Wayne and he made you quite the offer: the Teen Titans. He had to buy you lunch for you to accept, can’t say no to free food.

That’s when you met Damian, the cocky, arrogant and attractive boy wonder. You two didn’t get along at first, but one day, by accident you got into his head and found some quite heated thoughts of you. A date and a kiss came fast after it and soon enough you started dating.

There was a problem though, the Bat had forbidden relationships on any team after a little fight between Raven and Gar. And that’s why you were in Damian’s room now, knowing there was nobody supposed to be on the tower today.You two were sat on his bed, “Brooklyn Nine-Nine” playing on the TV as you enjoyed moments like these, which were pretty rare.

“I’m tired of sneaking around habibi.” the whispers 

“Yeah, me too. But you father’s an ass, and he’s basically the boss of everyone.”

“ He doesn't really have a say on who I fall in love with.” he replies kissing your neck making you smile. You two were in love, newly, naively and crazy in love. Backing him against the headboard you straddle his lap, his green eyes fix on yours.

He smiles at you as you grab him by the neck, bringing him into a kiss. He’s fast to kiss you back, his hands travelling to your hips and lower back. Yours go to his black hair, messing it up. It was a slow and passionate kiss, it had been too long since the last time you two had a proper make out.

Damian breaks the kiss to get rid of his gray shirt winking at you before kissing you again, making you laugh; he could be a goofball when he was relaxed, which only ever happened when he was around Jon or you. His hands travel down you shirt, his cold hands making contact with you hot skin making you gasp. Quickly. he grabs your waist, your back falling into the mattress as he stands above you. 

“Hey Demon’s spawn, have you seen- oh my God!”

Surprised, you push Damian away as you fix your hair and clothes. Damian on the other hand, he was planning three murders. 

“I’ll kill all of you.”

“Not if Bruce kills you first. Breaking the rules, aren’t we?” Jason smirks at him.

“Gross, oh God. I have to sanitize my eyes, please put me out of my misery.” Tim dramatically says making Jason laugh. Dick was just smirking at you two. He knew of his little brother’s crush, and it was sure to say he had won the game.

“Damian put a shirt. Next time lock the door maybe.”

“We were supposed to be alone for another two hours, thanks for nothing.” the billionaire boy says putting his shirt back on.

“Guys please, you can’t tell Bruce, please.” you beg not wanting another lecture from him.

“ We promise, don’t worry.” Dick assures you smiling before dragging his brothers out of the room, who still were making jokes and teased you two.

“I don’t trust those idiots to keep quiet.” your boyfriend says falling back into the mattress.

“Yeah, smart thinking.” you groan covering your face with a pillow.

A month went by since that day. It was now weekends and damian was back in the Manor, so you decided to surprise him. Also because you missed Alfred’s food. You knock on the door, only to be opened by a visibly sleep deprived Tim.

“Damian, your girlfriend’s here!” he shouts not realising what he said until he hears his little brother scream his name.

“I’ll end you Drake!” he shouts reaching the first floor of the house. You enter, smiling at Dick and shyly greeting Alfred and Bruce.

“Damian get off of your brother.” Bruce says tirely, it was an everyday routine at this time. “Don’t need this show, i already knew don’t worry. Now you two get off the floor!”

“Wait, you knew?” you ask taking Damian’s hand helping him out the floor.

“Of course i did, i’m the greatest detective ever. Plus, he’s being more tolerable lately, it wasn’t hard to guess. I approve, don’t worry. She’s a keeper, son. Don’t mess it up.”

“TT- thanks, now that this is over, excuse us.” the raven haired boy says dragging you upstairs, you smile at the family before following him.

“Use protection!” You hear Jason scream followed by the sound of a smack on the head. “Damn Alfred, don’t hit me.”

“Keep the door open you two!” Dick screams while laughing at his brother’s complains.


End file.
